1. Field
The following description relates to a wearable body sensor, a system that includes a wearable body sensor, and a method of transmitting a biosignal.
2. Description of Related Art
As the elderly population continues to increase, the number of patients suffering from heart disease, diabetes, and other related diseases is proportionally increasing. Accordingly, medical cost expenditure is increasing for the society. In the field of medicine, a device used to collect medical information of a patient has been evolving into an on-body form or an in-body form. These devices are sometimes referred to as body sensors, sensing devices, monitoring devices and the like. An on-body form device refers to a device that is worn on the body. An in-body form device refers to a device that is implanted into the body.
The device that may be worn on the body or implanted into the body may provide constant monitoring of a status of the patient, may measure a biosignal, may transmit data wirelessly, and may receive data wirelessly from an external source.